


what do you think about that?

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bus Stop, Is this a meet cute? Yeah, M/M, One Shot, music shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Always check to make sure that your headphones are plugged in before you go out in public.





	what do you think about that?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:26am and I just churned out this little thing in an attempt to kill my creative rut uhh special thanks to tumblr user ilovemoritzstiefel because they helped me push through and make something even though it had Nothing to do with their suggestion.  
> Title from the song that's in this fic (you'll see).

A stranger was leaning against the sign for the bus stop when Ernst got there. Ernst wasn’t surprised it was a stranger because, well, Ernst hadn’t taken this bus route before. The usual line that ran right near his house was “temporarily closed due to construction” on his route, so he had to walk a whole extra mile for this bus line.

Normally, a stranger at a bus stop wouldn’t really interest him at all. The strongest thing Ernst ever felt toward fellow bus-riders was usually a deep hope that they wouldn’t try to strike up a conversation with him. There were two things about this particular stranger, though, that made Ernst notice him more than he normally would.

The first thing was his physical appearance because, although he didn’t like to admit it, Ernst was definitely the kind of guy that could judge a book by its cover. And this guy had a very nice cover. Ernst saw attractive people every day, but that didn’t mean the stranger was any less stunning. He was well-dressed and very put together, from his slicked hair to his crisp blue shirt to his red leather jacket (Ernst was always a sucker for a good leather jacket). He leaned against the bus sign with all the confidence of a man who knew that even if there  _ was _ gum stuck to the sign pole, it wouldn’t dare stick to him because he was just that pretty. When Ernst approached, he had quickly glanced over at the sound of his footsteps, and Ernst was able to catch a glimpse of his strikingly clear green eyes.

He had then turned his head back down to look at the pavement, and bopped it up and down in time with the music.

That was the second thing Ernst noticed about him. Even though he had a pair of earbuds pressed into his ears, they clearly weren’t plugged in all the way because Ernst could hear the sounds of this guy’s music blaring out of his pocket. In fact, Ernst was just about to let him know this fact when the song faded into a new one. Specifically, into a man’s voice.

_ “I’m too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love’s going to leave me.” _

Ernst stood frozen to the spot as he watched the stranger continue to nonchalantly bob his head to the drums that came in. What was Ernst supposed to do? Did he tell this (mysterious, attractive) stranger that he could hear Right Said Fred coming from his jacket pocket? Ernst was already embarrassed enough as it was to be privy to this (bad music-liking, jaw-dropping) stranger’s secret, he didn’t want to have to reveal that he was in on it.

But as the bus began to pull up to their stop, Ernst realized that if he didn’t do anything,  _ everyone on the bus _ would be able to hear about how the singer was too sexy for his car, too sexy for his car, too sexy by far. As the doors squealed open, Ernst grabbed the man’s phone out of his pocket.

“Hey!” He said as Ernst quickly paused the music. Then he noticed that the end of his earbuds was not connected to his phone and started to blush. “Did you-”

“Get on the bus,” Ernst managed as he handed the guy back his phone. He nodded and scanned his bus pass, walking towards an open seat. Once Ernst was safely on the bus and the doors were closed, he realized that I’m Too Sexy guy was still looking at him. And patting the seat next to him. Ernst cautiously walked over and sat down.

“Look, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to grab your phone, I just didn’t want you to embarrass yourself. I swear I’m not crazy.” The stranger smirked.

“No, I wanted to say thanks. Weird tactics and all.”

“Oh.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me, though?” Ernst blushed.

“I was embarrassed.” The guy quirked an eyebrow.

_ “You  _ were embarrassed?” Ernst nodded.

“You have to admit, it’s kind of a weird song. I didn’t want to interrupt you in the middle of, uh, whatever.” The stranger laughed.

“What, did you think I need it for motivational purposes?”

“No! No, I just-”

“Relax, it was a joke. Jesus, you’re very high-strung.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just so-” Ernst swallowed back the word  _ fucking gorgeous. _ “Uhhh, I’m just embarrassed. And sorry. Can I go now?” Ernst could swear the stranger almost looked hurt.

“You’ve had enough of me that quickly?”

“That’s not what I meant. I think.”

“Listen,” the stranger said. “I don’t usually do this, but you’re cute, and you already know my darkest secret.”

“I do?”

“The Right Said Fred?”

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah. What do you say I give you my number, and maybe we can do something later? Or you could snatch my phone again and put yours in…”

“I don’t even know your name,” Ernst said. He’d called him  _ cute! _

“I’m Hanschen. You are?”

“Ernst.”

“Lovely. Now you know my name. What do you say, Ernst, do you want to get dinner sometime? Maybe go dancing? You know, when both of us know that we’re listening to the same thing.” Hanschen held out his phone, which already had a new contact with Ernst’s name written in.

“Okay,” Ernst finally agreed, putting in his number. His phone dinged.

“That’s from me,” Hanschen said, standing up. “And this is my stop. See you later, Ernst.”

“Bye,” Ernst managed as Hanschen walked out the bus doors. Ernst enjoyed the view.

_ He really is too sexy for his shirt. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated. I take requests so come visit me on [tumblr](http://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/slickarus) if you have anything you want to see. Until next time (And yes I promise I'm working on my longfic)


End file.
